Fade Apart
by AuroraMcChicken
Summary: Miley has a sleepover with her old friend Vanessa Ohio. But when she sees Jackson for the first time, she develops an instant crush. Will it get in the way of Miley and Vanessa's fun?
1. I Just Got Inside these Walls

**She's Here!**

Ding dong! The doorbell rang.

"She's here!" shouted Miley. Do I have my wig on? She looked in the mirror to see. She did.

Miley said to her family, "Okay, dad, you are Mr. Montana. Jackson, you are Aaron Montana. No doing anything embarassing."

Miley opened the door, and in walked teen actress Vanessa Ohio. "Hannah! I haven't seen you since the benefit concert! How _have_ you _been_?"

"I've been... fine."

Vanessa then noticed Jackson, who was biting his bottom lip to not laugh at her insane behavior. "Who's he?"

"Oh, that's just Aaron."

"Well, he's cute."

Miley didn't trust herself to speak. She was afraid that if she said anything, she would barf all over Vanessa. Jackson? Cute? There's no way.

"Why don't you show Vanessa to your room?"

"Good idea."

Miley led Vanessa to her bedroom. It was nice: blue carpet, purple sheets, and green walls. She also had a bean bag chair.

"This is a nice room. Where's Aaron's?"

"Three doors down. Smells like... well, I don't go in there. Are you going to steal a pair of boxers?"

"Actually, I was going to lay in his bed, but thanks for the idea."

"Good luck with that."


	2. Pity Him

**Hey guys! Sorry that this one's so short, but the next one is going to be hilarious! Thanks to all who submitted reviews, I appreciate that my story is cute and funny. Oh yeah, and the disclaimer. I don't own Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Robbie Ray Stewart, Jackson Stewart, Lilly Truscott, or Oliver Oaken. I also do not own Teddy Geiger (although I should- his song "These Walls" was the first chapter title was spoofed off of) and I also do not own Alkaline Trio (their song Mercy Me is what this chapter's title is spoofed off of). Spoofed is a funny word. I only own Vanessa Ohio.**

"Dad? Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Do you think that Vanessa might like me?"

"It's possible. If it is, it'll pass. Just remember to be nice to her."

"But she's so weird!"

"Yeah, I know. Say, don't you have to get ready for work?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! I'll just go to my room, change, and get going!"


	3. Grand Theft Boxers

Vanessa was in Jackson's room. It didn't smell the best in there, but it was Jackson's room, so she didn't care. She had already gotten the boxers (green and blue striped) and she was sitting on his bed. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Could it be Jackson? She had to hide. So she went under the bed. Just as soon as her head was under, the door opened, andJackson walked into the room. He walked over to the stereo and put in a CD. Soon after that, From First to Last started playing. Vanessa watched asJackson took off his shirt. She could see that, while he was not totally ripped, he wasn't too bad. He put on a blue "Rico's Surf Shop" shirt. She just assumed that he had bought the shirt. WhenJackson left, Vanessa made sure the coast was clear before she came out.


	4. Blue Sky

Miley was on the phone, having a 3-way conversation with Lilly and Oliver.

"I don't get it. What does she see in Jackson?"

"You just feel that way because he's your brother. I'm sure that there's at least one other person out there who likes him. For one reason or another."

"I'm taking Vanessa to the surf shop. You should come. But you have to remember, I'm Hannah. I gotta go, bye!"

About 30 seconds later, Vanessa walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. "Let me guess, you got the boxers."

"Yeah, wanna see?"

"No. Just put them in your bag. Say, want to go to the surf shop? I'm bringing a couple of my friends. It should be fun."

"Okay."

So, Miley and Vanessa went to the surf shop.


	5. She's not Okay

"Vanessa, don't mess this up."

"I'll try not to."

"Lilly! Oliver! It's great to see you!"

"Hey, Hannah!"

"This is my friend Vanessa."

At this point, Vanessa and Miley get pounced on by kids begging for autographs and pictures. Lilly and Oliver got pushed off to the side. They figured that no one would even notice if they left, so they did.

When that was over, Vanessa noticed Jackson behind the counter. "I'll be right back." Vanessa walked up to the counter. "Kissing is a language of love. So, how about a conversation?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to talk. I'm working." But Vanessa wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Excuse me?"

Jackson thought to himself, Thank God there's a customer. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like a Pepsi."

"That'll be $1.25."

"Thank you."

Vanessa got an idea. "I'll have a slushie with a side order of Aaron."

"We don't make Aaron, but I'll get you your slushie. That's $1.75." Vanessa handed him a 5, telling him to keep the change.

Miley saw Vanessa buying a slushie from Jackson, so she walked over. She wanted a slushie herself. "Oh sure, Vanessa. You get a slushie, but you don't get me one. I'll have a slushie."

"That'll be $1.75."  
Miley was sure to give Jackson exact change. "Thank you."

"Say, Hannah, can I talk to you for a second?" Jackson led Miley to an empty corner. "Miley, Vanessa is weird. She was hitting on me." He then described all of the ways that Vanessa had hit on him. Miley tried not to laugh.

"I'll talk to her."


	6. Miley Knows the Warriors Code

**Sorry this is so short. Thanks for the reviews! This is going to have 11 chapters, chapter 9 is a major major event in the Vanessa/Jackson "relationship that is not a relationship". I'll upload 7 either tonight or tomorrow.**

"How could you hit on my brother?"

"What are you talking about, Hannah?"

"Aaron told me what went on. Come on, you asked for a slushie with a side order of Aaron. Also, he doesn't like you. You'll only end up getting hurt."


	7. Time To Eat

It was suppertime at the Stewart/Montana house, and was about a billion times more uncomfortable than usual. Jackson was trying as hard as he possibly could to not look at Vanessa. However, Vanessa was only interested in looking at one person, that being Jackson.

Robbie tried to break the silence. "So, have you guys been having fun?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." Yeah right, Vanessa's the only one who is even remotely having fun. Jackson was still creeped out by Vanessa, and Miley was dissapointed that while her and Vanessa were supposed to be hanging out, she was off hitting on Jackson. Couldn't she see that Jackson didn't like her?


	8. Night is for sleeping, not for pranks

Hannah and Vanessa were in Hannah's room getting ready for bed. What they really were doing is playing truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare, Hannah?"

"Uh... Truth."

"What do you really think of Aaron?"  
"I really think that he's a nice guy, but he's extremely weird. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a picture of Aaron while he's sleeping."

"Okay." Vanessa walked back over to Aaron's room. She stepped in, and fought the urge to jump in with him. She grabbed her digital camera and took the picture. The flash came on. Well that's just great, Vanessa thought. Thankfully, Aaron didn't wake up. Vanessa walked into Hannah's room and showed her the picture. It was of Aaron wearing his boxers and tanktop, except his mouth was open like he was saying something. Hannah wanted to print it out, blow it up, and put it on Aaron's door, but Vanessa wanted to keep it. Hannah and Vanessa played Truth or Dare until they were too tired to stay awake any longer.


	9. She is so last night

Vanessa woke up. Miley was still sleeping, so she decided to get breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and found Jackson, who was making cereal. "Hey, Aaron."  
"Hello."

"Can I have a bite of your cereal?"

"No, it's mine."

"You know that's not what I mean."

She walked over and kissed Jackson on the lips. He didn't know what to do. He kissed back, figuring that if he kissed back, she'd stop. He stopped and she stopped kissing him. What they didn't know was that Miley saw the whole thing and was in her room, crying from the awfulness of everything.


	10. Cross out the lies

After the kiss, Jackson decided to tell Vanessa the truth.

"Vanessa, I don't really like you. I didn't like that you were hitting on me while I was trying to work. I also didn't like that kiss. I'm sorry, but the only reason I kissed you back is because I thought that if I kissed back, you would stop. I'm sorry. I also know if Hannah finds out about this, she will hate you forever. I don't think you should do that to her. If she knows, apologize, if not, keep it that way. Go to her, Vanessa."

She knew he was right, so she went up to Miley's room.


	11. Anyone but her

Vanessa walked into Hannah's room. What she didn't expect to find was Hannah sitting on her bed crying. "What's wrong, Hannah?"

"You are! I saw you and Aaron kissing! Why did you do that to me?"

"It was all me. He told me everything, about how he doesn't like me and everything. The only reason he kissed back is because he thought that if he kissed back, I would stop. I'm so sorry."

"After the sleepover is over, I don't want you ever to come back to this house again. I don't think you really are sorry. Also, I don't want you talking to Aaron anymore. I don't trust you to be around him."

So after the sleepover, Vanessa and Hannah stopped hanging out. Who knew that a sleepover could change everything?

**If anyone thought Miley was being harsh, just imagine you in her situation.**

**I bet you're wondering what the chapter titles are from. Well, I'm going to tell you.**

**1. "I just got inside these walls" These Walls Teddy Geiger**

**2. "Pity Him" Mercy Me Alkaline Trio**

**3. "Grand Theft Boxers" Grand Theft Autumn Fall Out Boy**

**4. "Blue Sky" Red Sky Thrice**

**5. "She's Not Okay" I'm Not Okay My Chemical Romance**

**6. "Miley Knows The Warrior's Code" The Warrior's Code Dropkick Murphys**

**7. "Time to Eat" Time to Dance Panic! At the Disco**

**8. "Night is for sleeping, not for pranks" Rum is for drinking, not for burning Senses Fail**

**9. "She is so last night" You are so last summer Taking Back Sunday**

**10. "Cross out the lies" Cross out the eyes Thursday**

**11. "Anyone but her" Anywhere but here Rise Against**

**Well, that is all for now! In about an hour, I will be watching the new Hannah Montana! See you guys next time!**


End file.
